Patch Notes 1.1.88
Weekly Free Hero Server Time 09:06:17 05:00:00 to 16:06:17 05:00:00 Starlight Members Server Time 16:06:17 05:00:00 to 23:16:17 05:00:00 Starlight Members New Hero Skins Clint Limited Time Diamond Discount 30% off. Server Time 2017/6/16 05:00:00 to 2017/6/23 05:01:00 Saber Skin – “Code name - Storm”. Available from Magic Wheel event. Layla Rare Skin Fragment Shop addition: Layla Skin – Bunny Girl. Price: 200 Rare Skin Fragments. Hero Adjustments All Mage heroes’ initial attack raised 5 points. Growth attack raised 0.5 points. Nana Magic Dart: Reduced range and slowed flying speed. Base damage adjusted from 165/180/195/210/225/240 to 165/190/215/240/265/290. AP buff changed from 0.75 to 0.9. Miya Rain of Arrows: AD buff changed from 0.3 to 0.15. Franco Fixed a collision error issue with his original model. Iron Hook: Matched up length with aiming indicator area. Damage adjusted from 450/480/510/540/570/600 to 500/540/580/620/660/700. Kagura Rasho Umbrella Flee: Improved responsiveness. AP buff adjusted from 0.7 to 0.9. New Features & Events 1. Welcome to the Magic Wheel event, where you'll find one-of-a-kind skins and tons of EXP, BP, and Emblems! Give it a spin! Rules: a. Weekly total spins rewards will be sent via in-game mail when that spin total is reached. Each tier will be sent one time. Rewards can be claimed manually on the event's certain page. If you haven't claimed them by 05:00 on Friday, rewards will be sent to your Inbox after the event ends. b. The number of spins for each week will be reset on Friday 05:00 server time! c. Each spin will add to your Magic point.When your Magic point is full, you must get a Magic Crystal. When you get a Magic Crystal, your Magic Points will be reset to 0. d. After getting Magic Crystals, you can purchase the one-of-a-kind Saber – Code name Storm skin and its exclusive avatar border, base return special effect and other cool effects. Battle Equipment , Spells and Adjustments Battle Spells 1. Healing Spell: Adjusted Area of Effect from 2 to 4.8 and added an Area of Effect indicator. 2. Iron Wall: Adjusted nearby enemy detection range from 4 to 8. Battle Equipment Adjusted Exp for Level 2 -3 Jungling equipment from 25% to 30%. Battleground Adjustments 1. Made adjustments to the amount of Exp heroes need to level up. Hero leveling speed will be slightly slower than before. 2. There’s now a sound effect when tapping a skill that is in cooldown. 3. Adjusted the distance for sharing in minion gold and exp from 7 to 8. 4. Raised growth exp for cannon. Now cannon will provide more exp. 5. Lowered attack power for inhibitor turrets 10%. System Adjustments 1. Added a sound icon to the live stream list to view which matches have voice announcing turned on. 2. Players who haven’t bound their accounts will see a red dot notification on the Events Hall icon every day. Don’t miss out on the account binding reward! 3. Improved skill icons for some heroes. Bug Fixes Fixed Jungle monsters spawning early the first time. Category:Patch Notes